


"Late Nights" Prompt Collection

by beettleandsmiles (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? is that what it is?, Confessions, Crushes, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Stargazing, bruh it's not like dirty or anything, this is still g rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: A collection of fanfictions written using prompts by wickedlymeme on Tumblr.Most Recent Chapter: “You’re so much different when we’re alone.” (Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi)Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi Chapter: 1, 3, 4Hisame/Kisaragi Chapter: 2





	1. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I wish it could always be like this.”

It was a peaceful silence that night,  _too_  peaceful considering they were still stuck in a killing game.

Kokichi found himself snuggling up closer to Kaito for warmth and reassurance.

“I wish it could always be like this.” He tiredly murmered out.

The two fell back into silence for a brief moment.

“Yeah, me too…” Kaito finally mumbled back in response.

Sleep came easier to them both that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this being a reupload, you might've already read it. I only realized it might be better to make the collection it's own complete fanfiction after I wrote Chapter 2.


	2. There for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re always there for me.”

“You’re always there for me.”

Kisaragi blurted out those words with far more ease than expect during a casual chat.

It came as a surprise to Hisame, who hadn’t expected to hear something so… heavy.

Next thing they knew, the two of them were both blushing and Kisaragi was desperately trying to sputter out an explanation.

Let’s just say continuing the conversation like before was out of the question.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is “The stars are the only thing that makes sense.”

“The stars are the only thing that makes sense.” Kaito mumbled to himself.

Stars were easy to understand, at least for an astronaut to him.

In contrast, he couldn’t wrap his head around why he had fallen for the Supreme Leader of all people.

Thinking about it made him all blushy and embarrassed, so he just decided that not questioning it for now would probably be best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one in like a month, right? Geez. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, thank you for reading!


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is “You’re so much different when we’re alone.”

“You’re so much different when we’re alone.” Were the words Kaito huskily mumbled into Kokichi’s ear.  
That earned him a little hum in response. Opening just one eye and allowing his heavy lid to still cover most of it, Kokichi spoke.  
“Well, _of course_ my beloved Spaceboy get’s special treatment when we’re like this. I can’t go around treating you like all the other boys when we’re all by ourselves, Nishishishi~!”  
With that, they pressed their lips together, both sighing blissfully after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... how long? I don't really know what to say. I just wanted to write something gay and this is what I settled on. Can't really say if there will be anything new from this anytime soon since writing this was really just an impulse decision. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
